


No More Feeding

by kellyh000



Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation, workspace relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: Q strictly forbids everyone at Q branch to feed him.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	No More Feeding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [禁止餵食（No More Feeding!）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945947) by [elchrists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists). 



> This story is originally by elchrists, thank you for letting me translate your story.

The morning after Bond successfully rose Mallory’s blood pressure to 150 over 100 and cause Tanner severe hair loss, he made his way to Q branch in triumph, and saw the confusing sign dangling outside the office.  
“What’s this about?”  
“All MI6 employees got their physical check-up last month.” R, who was Q's assistant, passed by and answered Bond’s question distractedly while passing out the documents in her hand to the programmers nearby.  
“And?”  
“The results started to come back this week.”  
Of course Bond knew about this; that was the exact reason why he got up early to harass the Chief of Staff and the head of MI6 in their respective offices.  
R shrugged. “Five kilograms heavier than the time last year, body fat percentage 2 points higher, cholesterol saturated fat index slightly higher than normal standards.”  
Bond froze for a second, apparently the newly-acquired information wavered him. He glanced at Q's office with questioningly, until R gave him an affirmative look in return.  
At that moment, Bond almost cracked up laughing.

“Told you not to have the interns buy the cherry cheesecake for you everytime.”  
“They lost a bet to me.”  
“I told you not to add five sugars to every cup of your tea.”  
“MI6 provides tasteless tea bags!”  
“I recall myself reminding you not to swallow all the afternoon desserts that A or C or P or B brought back.”   
“Wasting food is not an acceptable conduct of an adult.”  
“Right, then.” Bond shrugged, and waved the results of his physical leisurely. “From now on, we can hang out together whenever you’re bored. If possible, I’ll buy the tea you love so much. And if they ignore the sign on the door and keep trying to feed you, just bring the desserts home.”  
“…And?”  
“I can eat it for you.”  
Q raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “And this time, it’ll be you who gets fat?”  
“I always have enough exercise.” Bond gloated.  
“There are times when you are indisposed and stuck in bed.”  
“There are ways to exercise in bed,” Bond reached out to touch Q's waist and slid his hands down his body. “I wouldn’t be concerned.”  
“…Sexual harassment in the MI6 office is not allowed, James.” 

  
-END-


End file.
